Survivor
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: After a few years with no enemies to fight, the Senshi get restless. It's Haruka to the rescue with a bizarre way to rescue the Senshi from boredom. Even more insanity is added when the Starlights and Chibi Usa appear. WIP


I have no explination for this story.

Elphie Muse: We'll just say it stemmed from too much sleep.

Yeah. I think that might've caused this...actually, I know where I got this idea from. In my _Eternal Senshi_ stories I'm always like 'Last time on _Survivor_...' and a thought occured to me.

Haruka: That must've hurt.

Not really. But the thought was, what would happen if there was a crossover between _Sailor Moon_ and _Survivor_. This story is the result. Not entirely sure I may continue this fic after this, mostly due to the fact that I've seen maybe only two and half seasons of _Survivor_ (my roommate last year at college is in love with the show...or maybe just Jeff...I don't know...) so I don't know all that much about it other than people get voted off and last one standing gets a million dollars.

Enough of my yammering, I'll let you read.

Disclaimer: Everything in this fic except for the plot...if there is even one...is not mine. _Survivor_ belongs to CBS/Viacom and _Sailor Moon_ and all related characters belongs to not me...darn...

**_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor_**

Tsukino Usagi sat with her head lying on the table, a small amount of drool pooling around her mouth and staining her papers. Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, and Mizuno Ami were staring at their friend, amazed that she was contentedly sleeping through the storm that was raging outside.

"We should wake her up before she drowns," Minako suggested.

Rei nodded and grinned. She took in a deep breath, which made the other three cover their ears. "USAGI! WAKE UP! MAMORU IS LOOKING AT ANOTHER GIRL!" the Fire Senshi bellowed into the blonde's ear.

The Moon Princess shot up but banged her knees on the table. The other four Senshi laughed as Usagi crashed ungracefully to the floor. "What was that for?" the blonde whined. "I was having a good dream!"

"And from the amount of drool, we can guess who it was about," Rei teased.

"Hey!" Usagi pouted.

"Is everything all right in here?" a man with jet-black hair asked.

"We're fine Mamoru," Ami assured him.

"Why do we have to study if its break?" Minako yawned.

"Because we enter college next year," Ami reminded her.

"Still, it would be nice to have a vacation somewhere," Makoto mused.

A knock sounded on the door and Mamoru walked over. The others could hear voices outside and a moment later the four Outer Senshi walked in behind Mamoru. "Minna! What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"Just stopped in for a visit. Things are getting a bit dull without any enemies to fight," Tenno Haruka said.

"It has been a while," Mamoru agreed.

"We should all do something," Makoto suggested. "I mean, we are on break for the next few months."

"Let's go to an amusement park!" a voice exclaimed. The ten turned and saw a young girl with pink hair in a style similar to Usagi's come in.

"Chibi-Usa? When did you get here?" Usagi demanded.

"Just now," she replied.

The three Outer Senshi turned to Setsuna who smiled innocently. They shrugged and turned back to the others. "So…do we want to go to an amusement park?" Michiru asked the others.

"We can't go everyday," Mamoru pointed out.

"And it'll get old if we do," Makoto added.

"Let's go on vacation somewhere!" Usagi exclaimed. "Someplace exotic!"

"And what would we do there?" Rei asked.

"Relax!" the blonde answered.

"I'm with Usagi on this one!" Minako exclaimed.

"Can we go too Haruka-poppa?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't see why not," Haruka agreed. "But we all need to decide on one place."

The Senshi began to bicker about where to go. Usagi and Minako wanted to go someplace warm, Ami wanted to go to Europe to learn more about its history, Rei and Chibi-Usa wanted to visit America, and the others really didn't care where they went.

"Maybe one of us should pick," Michiru murmured.

"Good idea," Mamoru agreed.

A thought occurred to Haruka and a grin formed on her face. "I know just what to do," she said. Michiru saw the mischievous glint in her partner's teal eyes and knew that whatever Haruka had planned wouldn't turn out well for the others. Before the Sea Senshi could stop her though, Haruka was out the door.

An hour later the Wind Senshi returned, a large grin on her face. "We're all set to leave next week," she declared.

"And where, dare I ask, are we going?" Michiru inquired.

"Panama…well…one of the islands in that area," Haruka said. "Trust me, we'll have fun," she promised them, knowing she had to tell Michiru about what she had done or else she would suffer the consequences.

_One week later…_

Setsuna looked around the sparsely populated part of the island they were on. "Haruka, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"I'm sure," she affirmed, tying a white bandana around her dirty blonde hair. Everyone was dressed in short sleeves and shorts but that didn't stop the sweat from rolling down their skin.

"It's so hot…" Usagi whined.

"There's the dock!" a familiar voice yelled. The eleven turned and saw three familiar people running up to them. The black haired man stopped in surprise, which caused the silver haired man and the brown haired man to run into him.

"Seiya! Why'd you…" Yaten began. He fell silent when he saw the others.

"What are you all doing out here?" Taiki asked.

"Ask Haruka, she planned everything," Michiru said.

Haruka smiled innocently when a man in a pair of khaki pants, sandals, and a dark blue shirt with a dark tan hat walked up to the group. Haruka stepped forward and held out her hand. "Jeff, nice to meet you," she said.

"You're the contestants?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand. "Welcome," he greeted. "The boat will be here in five minutes to pick you all up," Jeff said and walked down to the beach.

"Contestants? Contestants for what?" Usagi demanded.

"You guys are entered in _Family Survivor: Panama_?" Seiya asked.

Haruka glanced over at the Starlights. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah," Seiya answered.

"Haruka, what's going on?" Rei demanded.

"You didn't tell them?" Seiya asked. He began cracking up when Taiki punched the other Starlight hard on the arm.

"You didn't tell us either!" he snapped.

Haruka ignored the Starlights and told her friends about how she had entered them in a spin-off of _Survivor_. Setsuna and Hotaru along with Makoto and Mamoru seemed to like the idea, but Usagi, Rei, Chibi-Usa, and Minako weren't so keen on it. Before any violence was able to happen, Jeff returned.

"The boats are here," he told them. "But first we'll get you separated into tribes." He had the five Inner Senshi together along with Chibi-Usa and Mamoru be in one tribe. The four Outers and the Starlights were paired together. They then went down to the two boats and climbed in.

"This should be interesting with Haruka and Seiya in the same tribe," Rei smirked, glaring at the Wind Senshi in the other boat. After about thirty minutes of riding in the boats they came to a halt at a small cluster of islands. Everyone got out and waded to shore.

"Your first task is to locate where you want your camp and to build a campsite," Jeff informed them. "But before that, I have your buffs," he said. He tossed a bag at Haruka and she caught it. He then tossed a bag at Usagi and it smacked her in the face, causing her to fall down. Jeff sweat-dropped and sighed.

Haruka pulled out a black buff and wrapped it around her upper arm as the rest of her team pulled out their own buffs. Usagi pulled out a yellow buff and placed it on her head as the others grabbed a buff of their own.

"All right. Once you've reached and built your campsite, you'll need to come up with your tribe name," Jeff informed them. "Your camps will be on separate islands." He turned to Haruka and her tribe. "You guys will be on that island," he said, pointing behind them. He turned to Usagi and her tribe. "You guys will be on that island," he said, pointing behind them. "Best of luck."

**_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor_**

Michiru wiped sweat from her brow as she and the others finished building their shelter and camp. They had set up a separate bathroom area for the men and women as well as slightly separate sleeping areas, mostly to keep Haruka and Seiya from killing each other.

Haruka rested a hand on Michiru's shoulder and grinned. "Not bad, ne?" the blonde inquired.

"Not bad," Michiru agreed. "It's definitely a new experience."

Haruka chuckled. "Together to the end?"

Michiru knew what Haruka was asking. "Of course. Any other people you want in our alliance?"

"I was thinking of asking Seiya."

Michiru looked at Haruka wide-eyed. "Why him? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him. I just don't like him. But who better to have in our alliance? No one would ever suspect him teaming with you, let alone me," Haruka explained.

Michiru grinned. "I like it." She watched as the Starlight in question walked off. "Here's your chance. I'll distract the others."

Haruka watched as Michiru distracted the other two Starlights and Outer Senshi. She then slipped into the trees and trailed after Seiya. She found him a few minutes later trying to uproot a small tree for firewood.

"Works easier if you have a machete," she informed him, pulling the blade out.

Seiya let out a small scream of surprise and fell to the ground. Haruka arched a brow as he jumped up to his feet. "Warn a guy next time, will ya? Just because we're on the same tribe doesn't make us friends."

"True, but it gives us a chance to get as far as we can in this game," Haruka replied casually.

Seiya looked at her sharply. "It does?"

Haruka nodded. "What better people to have an alliance than ones who seem to loathe each other?"

"Go on," he said.

"You join the alliance Michiru and I have, and the three of us can get very close to the final four, if not _the_ final four. Granted I don't plan on losing any challenges, but the others have faced difficult challenges before and won."

"What about the others in our tribe? If we lose a challenge and vote off say Setsuna, what happens when we lose another challenge? If Yaten or Taiki goes, they'll know I've betrayed them," Seiya said.

"Well, there are four of us and only three of you. Say who you want to go if we lose a challenge. Then if we lose another one, either Setsuna or Hotaru will go," Haruka returned softly.

Seiya grinned. "And since we both don't like each other, who'd suspect us of having an alliance?"

"My thoughts exactly. So we have an agreement?" she asked. He nodded and they shook hands.

**_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor _****_Survivor Survivor_**

Like I said, I don't know really where to go from here since I'm not a Survivor fan or anything...I mostly find the show amusing how people will do anything for a million dollars. But if anyone reading this knows anything about Survivor or has any ideas for challenges the Senshi can do, feel free to let me know. If I use your idea you'll get credited for it...and pudding.


End file.
